chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mars
Mars, also known as Sol IV, is the fourth planet in the Sol system in Earth 's universe. It was one of the first planets that mankind colonized after leaving Earth. Originally, Mars was an uninhabitable world, but was terraformed to have a much more Earth-like atmosphere and climate. Planetary Description General Mars is the fourth planet in the Sol System. It orbits at a distance of 249,209,300 kilometers (154,851,500 miles) at its farthest point. It has a day of exactly 24 hours, which makes day-night cycles very close to Earth. It's year though is 686 days. Martians tend to use a local calendar that measures days in 'Sols', and 'Martian Years', though it generally uses the Gregorian Standard Calendar out of convenience. At least half of the population, if not more, uses the standard 12-month system found on Earth. The Martian Calendar uses a 14-month calendar with 49 days for each month. Prior to its transformation, Mars originally had a rusty-reddish color that gave it the name, the Red Planet. Its existence was known from antiquity and it was always thought of as the major goal for Humanity after they were to leave Earth. Despite how it appears now, Mars is actually tectonically dead. The planet has no plates that are found on Earth and has no volcanic activity. That being said, there are no earthquakes on Mars, but the tradeoff is that the Martian atmosphere cannot hold its gasses forever. There is a slight haze over the planet as air is slowly escaping the gravitational pull of the planet. Mars also lacks a magnetic field, which means that artificial ones had to be set up to protect communities. Since the first unmanned expeditions to Mars in the 20th Century, Humans have postulated that Mars may have been very much habitable in the past. Evidence of what appear to be channels for long-absent water and flood basins supported this theory. The Martian landscapes may have been as lush and as diverse as Earth's, but as fate would have it, Mars withered and died at its own hands. It was too cold to support liquid water, and its atmosphere soon blew away, leaving a dead rock. There are many volcanos present on Mars that are icons of the Solar system. Mars is home to the largest mountain in the sector - Olympus Mons , which is a massive extinct Shield Volcano that reaches a height of 22 kilometers (14 miles). The peak of the volcano actually poked above the atmosphere. After the thickening of the atmosphere in the 22nd Century, the peak is still extremely high in the air. There are 20 named volcanoes on Mars, but they are all extinct. Before its terraformation, Mars had no large bodies of water, but after the planet was changed, two large oceans began to form in what was known as the Great Rains. The larger of the two oceans are known as the Olympic Ocean named after the stratovolcano. The second is known as the Elysium Ocean. It is believed that if constant atmospheric work isn't maintained, Mars will eventually lose its atmosphere and become dead yet again. A lot of the planet is green with introduced trees from Earth. The soil layers below the trademarked red-brown surface is actually mineral rich, allowing plants to take root and produce additional oxygen. There are natural 'Oxygen Farms' of genetically modified trees that convert Carbon Dioxide to Oxygen five times as fast. They are protected by the planetary government. The Red Desert is an area in the Southeastern Hemisphere where some of the planet's original color remains. Prior to its terraformation, the average surface temperature of Mars was -63 degrees Celsius (-81 Fahranheit). After its transformation, the mean surface temperature rose to 15 degrees Celsius (59 Fahranheit). Moons Mars is orbited by two moons, Phobos and Deimos . Both of the moons are believed to be captured asteroids that were dragged in by the planet's gravitational pull. The larger of the two is Phobos, measuring in at 11.1 kilometers in diameters at its widest point and appears as 1/3 the size of Earth's moon in the night sky. The moons were originall y centers of industrial production for Humanity after the first colonies started on Mars. Both Phobos and Deimos were hollowed out and served as space stations in orbit around Mars that were protected naturally by the rock of the planetoids. They were kept as they symbolized Mars in a way. Phobos is estimated to decay in orbit within 30-50 million years to the point where it will be destroyed by Mars' gravitational pull. It will eventually form a planetary ring around the planet. Residents of Mars *Sean Tenennbaum *Roswell Benedict Category:Planet Category:Locations